Lobster Costumes and Dinosaur Cookies
by lemonpeel
Summary: Finn, Rachel, and their son Chris for Halloween. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a few future!Finchel Halloween drabbles I wanted to post on here incase you can't see them on my tumblr (you can see a picture of the baby costume on there). I was inspired while looking online for Halloween costumes. I promise I'll update 'Falling In' either tonight or tomorrow! :)**

* * *

><p>"Finn? Honey, I'm home," Rachel called out to the apartment. "You will never guess what I just bought!"<p>

"Hey," Finn came out of the bedroom, holding their 11-month-old son, Chris, in his arms. He had just woken up from his nap and visibly brightened at the sight of his mommy, waving his chubby little arms towards her.

"Is that my baby boy?" Rachel cooed as she put the shopping bags she had been carrying down on the couch and walked over to take Chris from Finn's arms.

Finn smiled as Rachel bounced Chris up and down, making him giggle loudly. Finn pressed a kiss against his wife's lips in greeting and went over to the couch. "What did you get, babe?"

"Oh! I found our Halloween costumes!" Rachel walked over and sat down next to him, placing Chris in her lap. "Look inside," she instructed him.

Picking up the bag closest to him, Finn looked inside and pulled out what looked to be a red costume with claws and antennae.

"Uh, Rach?" he asked, confused. "Are we dressing Chris up as a mutant monster or something?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "No, silly! It's a lobster costume! There's a prince costume in there for you and a mermaid costume for me—we can be Prince Eric, Ariel, and Sebastian from The Little Mermaid!" she squealed now and brought Chris up in her arms to place kisses against his tummy. "You're gonna be the cutest little Lobster ever, yes you are!"

Finn laughed at his wife's enthusiasm. "You don't think he's gonna look a little ridiculous in this?" he asked.

Rachel looked up at him immediately. "Finn Hudson. Our son could never look ridiculous. Look, let's try it on." Finn helped her dress Chris in the soft lobster costume, complete with a tiny hat that had antennae on top.

Rachel stood up and balanced Chris on her hip so Finn could see the costume in full. "There," she said. "Look cute for Daddy, Chris!"

Finn looked at his son, happily playing with the soft antennae hanging down from the little hat on his head. He couldn't deny that his son looked like the most adorable thing ever as he grinned at him in his little red costume.

"Ok, ok," he grinned, taking Chris and lifting him up in the air, making him squeal. "My little man does look really cute."

Rachel nodded in triumph. "Our baby boy's first Halloween is going to be one to remember!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, baby, what shapes do you want to make the cookies?" Rachel asked as she rolled out the cookie dough to her famous sugar cookies. She and Chris were making cookies for Halloween to surprise Finn when he came home from work.

"Dinosaurs!" Chris yelled excitedly from his seat at the island in their kitchen. Rachel laughed and ruffled his hair. Her five-year-old _loved_ dinosaurs. His room was full of dinosaur toys and his favorite was the green t-rex stuffed animal he had gotten for Christmas last year from Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole. He carried it with him everywhere.

She rubbed her small baby bump with one hand and sorted through the cookie cutters with the other. She was only five months pregnant, but she couldn't wait until they had their little girl here to celebrate Halloween with, as well.

"What about these, Chris? Spiders and ghosts for Halloween!" Rachel said. She held up the ghost cookie cutter and playfully began tickle his tummy as she said "Boo!"

"Mama!" He started giggling and tried to wiggle away from her tickling fingers.

Rachel laughed along with him. "Are you excited to go trick-or-treating tonight, baby?" She brought the cookie dough closer to Chris and helped guide his little hands to press the cookie cutters into the dough.

"Yeah! Candy!" He looked up at her with a big smile. He was so excited to dress up in his robot costume this year. He and Finn had spent an entire day painting a cardboard box silver and coloring on buttons.

"I'm home! Mmm, what's that smell?" Finn's voice rang out through the apartment sometime later and Chris ran as fast as he could to meet him at the door.

"We made you cookies for Halloweeeeeeen, Daddy!" Chris yelled as Finn bent down to pick him up.

"Hmmm, you did?" Finn walked into the kitchen to see Rachel at the counter with a plate of cookies shaped like dinosaurs, spiders, and ghosts. "Hey, baby." Finn set Chris down on the counter to press a kiss against Rachel's lips. "And hi to you, princess," he bent over to press a kiss against Rachel's tummy.

"I colored that one_ just_ for you," Chris pointed at a dinosaur in the middle messily decorated with green icing and a red dot for an eye. It had a 'd' on its belly in blue icing. "See, 'd' for daddy!"

Finn laughed and took a bite of the cookie. He loved Rachel's sugar cookies—sometimes he thought if he had to eat one thing for the rest of his life, it would be her cookies. "It's great, little man," he ruffled Chris' hair and put the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

Finn went to sit down at the kitchen table, picking Chris up and placing him on his lap, the plate of cookies in front of them. Rachel sat next to him and laid her head against his shoulder as their son talked their ears off about all the candy he was going to get tonight when they went trick-or-treating. She nibbled on a cookie and smiled as she thought about this time next year when there would be another addition to their happy little family.


End file.
